O'Malley Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the O'Malley Family..." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania ready to help a family. Let's have a look at who we got here, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the O'Malley Family. I'm Patricia, and I work at a store pharmacy." ???: "And I'm Gomez. I'm a car insurance salesman." ???: We have 5 Boys, The Oldest Sons name is Matthew who is 10 years old. Introduction Observation begins Observation continues Boys Gone Wild Jo: "The boys went wild!" Logan: "Daniel! Get the duct tape!" Daniel: "Mommy took it away." Jo: (to Patricia) "What do Logan and Daniel do with the duct tape?" Patricia: "They place the duct tape around my mouth as a way to 'shut me up'." Parent Meeting Teaching begins House Rules Discipline Toy Confiscation Naughty Square Naughty Room Mommy & Me brings out a box Jo: "I'd like to introduce...the Mommy and Me box. This box is filled with interactive games." and her sons are in the kitchen, at the newspaper-covered table with clay Patricia: "Let's make some sculptures, guys." destroys his brother Logan's alligator sculpture Patricia: "Oh, no. What happened?" Potty Training Gomez: "Noah, let me tell you something. Since your diapers are going away, you are going for a potty training. Alright?" runs away from Gomez Noah: "Noooooooooooo! Nooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Gomez: "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Jo: "Gomez, just take him to the toilet." Noah and Jo goes into the bathroom finds it very hard to pee in the little potty Noah: "Dad, I really can't do it!" Gomez: "You can if you try." Noah: "No! the potty I really can't do it." Jo: "What I'd like you to do as well, is to place Noah into the big toilet, and read him a wonderful story, and he'll pee properly in there." places Noah in the big toilet Gomez: voice "Noah, I'd like you to tell a story. The farm has a lot of cows, sheep, donkeys, horses, zebras, monkeys, etc. The cows eat grass, and goes to the factory to be milked, the large horse has larger bones and they tratter around the fences, and sheep has while flocks, and pigs goes 'oink, oink, oink' and should have clean water, and play in the mud, monkeys eats bananas and climbs and hops around the tree benches, and zebras eat alot of grass, and has black stripes on their white skin, and donkeys are cart aminals, and animals hibernate in their winter sleep . . ." suddenly hear Noah's pee going inside the toilet bowl takes deep breaths after peeing in the toilet Gomez: "Oooooh, did you pee in there, Noah? That's so much pee in the toilet." flushes Gomez: "God, you're a big boy now. You're so much grown, huh?" Bye Bye Bottle Jo: "Noah is too old for a bottle so I brought in a sippy cup for him to use." Patricia: "Noah. You're a big boy now and we're going to say bye bye to your baby bottle." Jo: "But when Patricia told him that, Noah threw a massive fit of rage." pees all over the living room Patricia: "Oh my god Noah! You do not pee in the living room!" Jo: "Bring him over to you and explain why you are taking the bottle away." Patricia: "Your bottle is going bye-bye because you are a big boy and you don't need it anymore, so it's time for the sippy cup." presents the Buzz Lightyear sippy cup Noah: "I don't want a sippy cup! I want my bottle!" disposes the baby bottle Noah: *cries* "MY BOTTLE!!!" Patricia: "Say hello to your new Buzz Lightyear sippy cup, honey." throws the baby bottle into the garbage can Noah: "NO!!" *takes the baby bottle out of the garbage can* Patricia: "Now what do I do?" Jo: "Take the bottle. Ignore his tantrums." holds onto his bottle tight takes the bottle and ignores Noah's tantrums Noah: "I...WANT...MY...BOTTLE!!!" calmly walks away throws a chair which smashes the glass door Patricia: "Noah, you smashed the glass door. That was so expensive! You know what? You are going in timeout!" punches Patricia in the face causing her nose to bleed Patricia: her voice "NOAH, YOU DO NOT HIT MOMMY IN THE FACE!!!!! THAT WAS SO NAUGHTY!!!!!" spanks Noah Gomez: "That was bad, Noah!" Jo: "Noah was so angry that his baby bottle was being thrown out and he threw a chair at the glass door which smashed. And if that wasn't enough, he punched Patricia in the nose. Gomez ended up spanking him." Gomez finished spanking Noah, Jo takes Noah to the Naughty Square Jo: "You have been placed on the Naughty Square because you punched your mommy in the nose and for refusing to give up your baby bottle. Now stay here for 2 minutes. In addition to that, your Jerry Mouse plush is gone for two days." screams Noah: "You're a horrible person to take away my bottle!" Jo: her voice "DO NOT CALL ANYBODY HORRIBLE PEOPLE, RIGHT?!? NOW STAY THERE FOR 2 MINUTES UNTIL WE COME DOWN HERE AND GET YOU!! AND DON'T MOVE OR YOU WILL GET 4 MINUTES ON THIS SQUARE AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY LOSE YOUR JERRY MOUSE PLUSH FOR SIX DAYS, BUT YOU ARE ALSO GOING TO LOSE YOUR SYLVEON PLUSH!! YOU ARE A BIG BOY AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT YOUR BIG BOY SIPPY CUP!" then calms down and walks away from Noah 2 minutes later DVD Meeting Onward Jo: "By evening, Patricia's patience was beginning to wear thin." Patricia: "Don't throw your toys under the bed Noah or I'll put your pajamas on and you will GO to bed!" Patricia: "Noah Lawson O'Malley, please don't walk away from me!" Gomez: "Noah, listen to your mother!" hits Gomez Jo: "Noah just hit Dad." Gomez: "Alright, it's time for bed." Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts